


Toxicomanía

by JazzNoire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzNoire/pseuds/JazzNoire
Summary: "—Noiz... —susurró su nombre, aún cuando supiera que solo los ruidos del otro manto onírico serían los únicos capaces de penetrar por sus oídos dormidos. Era lo mejor, que aquel no lo escuchara, pues lo había llamado con odio y repugnancia, pero, al mismo tiempo, con un deseo y una locura desbordante por su carne y su alma. Le daba asco, pero lo necesitaba, como el adicto ama y necesita del alcohol, pero detesta y vomita la resaca del día siguiente."SlyNoi / NoiSlyAU (Universo Alterno)





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> AU (Universo Alterno), pero con varias referencias y aspectos que provienen originalmente del juego (especialmente de la ruta de Morphine del re:code).  
> Advertencias:  
> Violencia. Lenguaje vulgar. Lime/Lemmon. 
> 
> Summary:  
> Ninguno de los sensuales personajes de DRAMAtical Murder me pertenecen. Todos son completa propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.

Los pasos del vencedor estremecían el cuerpo del vencido, golpe por golpe, impacto por impacto, como clavos siendo enterrados en la tapa oscura de su ataúd, conteos lentos que parecían volverse eternos con cada par de percusiones; y aquel, yacido en el suelo, inmóvil, hundiéndose en la propia impotencia de su derrota, deseando que la danza fúnebre del contrario terminase de una vez, lo miraba acercarse con la inmutes que su propio estado le propinaba cual crudo y fuerte golpe con guante de metal. Para él, para el vencido, perder era un nuevo sentimiento que experimentaba por primera vez, una nueva forma de saborear la existencia del mundo y la suya propia. Sentía algo insólito en el pecho, como un novato inexperto en las cosas tan diarias y comunes del sentir, sobre su pecho y su garganta se ceñía el amargo sabor de la derrota, la agonía y el dolor de la humillación que eso le provocaba. ¿Pero cómo él, una criatura monstruosa del mundo incapaz de sentir algo tan simple y físico como frío o calor, como dolor o suavidad, pudiera saber precisamente lo que era experimentar el tortuoso sinsabor de la derrota? No lo sabía, en realidad no. El dolor físico y artificial que solía sentir gracias a Rhyme no se comparaba en nada con el sufrimiento de un ego destruido y hecho trizas. Agónica, sí, pero maravillosa de una forma enfermiza y lunática. No había sentido nada igual en toda su despreciable existencia, y justo en ese momento se sentía extasiado, como si sus venas fuesen abiertas y a carne viva se les vertiera una cantidad inhumana de aceite hirviendo. Agonizaba, chillaba, se retorcía y excitaba, pero su cuerpo seguía inerte e inmóvil sobre el suelo, sentando, mirando a su mercenario acercarse paso a paso, golpe por golpe, impacto por impacto.

Para él, para el vencedor, aquella victoria era solo una estrella más en su cielo incandescente, un grano de arena fundido en la playa interminable de ocasiones en que se acercaba al enemigo derrocado y lo miraba desde arriba con desdén, como el rey mira al leproso del pueblo, con la burla e ironía graficada en la curvatura de sus labios simétricos. Eso era una sonrisa, sí, pero una sonrisa de emperador a la nación recién conquistada, una sonrisa de asesino al jurado que lo ha declarado inocente en su juicio de condena, una sonrisa de esposo a esposa después de haber besado la mejilla de su amante enfrente de ella. La melena verde azulada del vencedor se tornaba a su azul natural conforme el escenario verde y negro se desquebrajaba a su alrededor. Los reflejos desaparecían de su cabello al igual que el campo virtual, y, a cambio, ambos cuerpos físicos eran teñidos con las penumbras del callejón donde en realidad se encontraban dispuestos. Sly se relamió gustoso los labios al llegar ante su contrincante vencido. Había ganado y era hora de reclamar su premio, de alzar el trofeo a lo alto para que todos lo observaran, para que todos los espectadores, en especial aquellos que revoloteaban a su lado, tan humillados y derrocados como su líder, pudieran degustar del aire acerbo del fracaso.

Noiz no se movió del suelo donde se encontraba sentado, ni aunque el contrario se inclinó sobre su persona y volvió a relamerse los labios como si la situación le fuese deliciosa y se le estuviese antojado su sabor amargo, pues no existía mejor premio que humillar y desenmascarar frente al público presente el rostro del guerrero derrocado. Los dedos de Sly no perdieron tiempo y se apresaron como garras de buitre en las orejas de conejo que finalizaban la cabeza que Noiz utilizaba para ocultar su identidad. No tenía planeado defenderse ni evitar su desenmascaramiento, lo mejor que podía hacer era preservar su palabra aunque el orgullo le fuese arrancado junto con aquella cabeza. Sly, impaciente, pero no demasiado como para mostrarse desesperado y no poder disfrutar de cada segundo la siguiente parte de la humillación, comenzó a alzar con lentitud la cabeza de animal y dejar al descubierto, centímetro a centímetro, el rostro humano oculto tras ella. Mas, justo en ese instante, justo antes de que sus orbes enmielados pero llenos de ponzoña y deseos pudieran clavarse en el rostro oculto y relamerse en la vergüenza de sus facciones, sus ojos reales, los actuales, se abrieron de golpe mostrándole una situación muy diferente a la que había estado soñando: el cuarto oscuro de un motel.

Sly chasqueó la lengua en una falsa frustración. Estuvo cerca, demasiado cerca de desvelar en sueños la identidad de aquel ser inferior que había hecho perder con sus manos y postrarse ante sus pies, pero no era como si aquello fuese a robarle las preciosas horas de sueño que aún podía disfrutar antes del amanecer. Podría volver a dormir con tranquilidad sin ser atormentado con la duda de conocer la fisionomía del rostro oculto tras la cabeza de conejo porque, en realidad, sí la conocía y mucho más allá de una simple nariz, una boca, un par de ojos y miles de cabellos. Conocía el cuerpo y la carne de ese hombre, cada parte oculta e inexplorada de su persona ya que ese ser que había humillado deliciosamente frente a decenas de espectadores era, precisamente, aquel sujeto que se encontraba en ese momento durmiendo desnudo a su lado.

—Noiz…  —susurró su nombre, aun cuando supiera que solo los ruidos del otro manto onírico serían los capaces de penetrar por sus oídos dormidos. Era lo mejor, que aquel no lo escuchara, pues lo había llamado con odio y repugnancia, pero, al mismo tiempo, con un deseo y una locura desbordante por su carne y su alma. Le daba asco, pero lo necesitaba, como el adicto ama y necesita del alcohol, pero detesta y vomita la resaca del día siguiente.


	2. Estadísticas

**AKA:** SLY BLUE  
**Nombre:** Seragaki, Aoba  
**Batallas:** 106  
**Victorias:** 105  
**Derrotas:** 0  
**Empates:** 1

 **ALLMATE:** REN **  
DEFENSA:** 43% **  
ATAQUE:** 38%  
**RESISTENCIA:** 45%

  
Noiz chasqueó la lengua con una frustración que le hacía corroer las entrañas. No importaba desde cuantas perspectivas intentara analizar la situación, no tenía sentido alguno que Sly Blue fuese tan bueno con un allmate tan mediocre. Sus estadísticas eran impresionantes, podían dejar boquiabierto a cualquiera e incluso intimidar a la gran mayoría de buenos contrincantes, pero en cuanto sus ojos se posaban en las barras y los porcentajes de su allmate, tan absurdamente bajos e ineficientes, toda la realidad dejaba de tener sentido. De pronto, los datos de la persona parecían irreales, productos de un excelente trabajo de algún hacker que los había falseado, pero todos ellos eran reales, tan jodidamente reales que asustaba…  O, en el caso de Noiz, excitaba de manera extraña. Así como le frustraba la situación, también le apasionaba el misterio que había detrás de ese sujeto, de cómo había logrado ganar cuando todo le había parecido perdido. Sly Blue logró darle una vuelta de tuerca a su situación en el último instante para, no solo salvar su pellejo de forma casi milagrosa, sino darle a Noiz una derrota más que humillante, una derrota que obtuvo con un solo ataque, como si los minutos anteriores de batalla no hubiesen valido para nada, como si la pelea hubiera comenzado instantes antes y en tan solo segundos Sly Blue le hubiese partido el orgullo y su historial impecable.

Le hizo probar por primera vez la amargura de la derrota, le hizo sentir el dolor agónico de un ego destruido…   Dolor…  dolor a alguien que había escuchado miles de veces la palabra pero que era incapaz de comprenderla, de experimentarla en carne propia hasta ese momento en que Sly se la había zambullido en la boca, en la garganta hasta el fondo de todo su ser. Ahora sentía en carne propia ese tan llamado “dolor” cada segundo de su existencia y que lo hacía llenarse de éxtasis. Dolía y sufría por ello, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan bien…  El dolor de la derrota, de la humillación, era como un escupitajo directo en la cara del cual, de una manera morbosa, se llegaba a regocijar de vez cuando ante la idea de que por fin estaba sintiendo algo y, por eso mismo, con la misma frecuencia, se llenaba con un sentimiento de decepción ante la idea de que Sly Blue había hecho trampa para obtener su tan improbable victoria.

No lo entendía, podía darle vueltas al asunto toda una vida entera y nunca llegaría a encontrar el factor exacto que hiciera probable una justa victoria a Sly Blue, no con ese allmate de modelo tan antiguo, de una de las primeras series que salieron al mercado, uno que desde hace un par de años habían dejado de fabricar y que ahora contaba con piezas limitadas, escasas, tan difíciles de encontrar. Valdría más venderlo por internet a un coleccionista que seguir manteniéndolo en funcionamiento. Pero aun así, Sly lo tenía a su lado y era por completo invencible con él. Eso era lo que decían sus estadísticas y, por ello, ese allmate debía de ser el factor oculto que le había brindado la victoria si es que se mantenía necio a creer que toda la batalla había sido justa. ¿Pero cómo pudo? Eso lo iba a descubrir.

Y había otra cuestión más…   ¿Quién era el contendiente que había logrado manchar el historial perfecto de Sly Blue? ¿Quién había logrado empatar con tal contrincante que desde hace meses se alzaba como un ganador absoluto e invencible? Noiz buscó los datos de aquella persona, pero pese a su extraordinaria habilidad para encontrar información oculta en la red y en toda la ciudad, no hubo ni un solo dato que pudiera arrojarle alguna pista sobre la identidad y el paradero de tal persona, como si realmente aquella pelea en donde hubo alguien capaz de llegar a la altura de Sly Blue fuese una mentira, un fallo en la realidad…   ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan inaudito pasara por completo desapercibido? ¿Era acaso algún error en la base de datos? Podía ser, parecía lo más lógico.

Noiz perdió la cuenta de las horas, de las veces en que miró la grabación de su batalla contra Sly Blue analizando cada microsegundo de él, cada detalle, cada ademán, cada orden y estadística que pudo extraer de cada pixel. Finalmente creyó tener consigo toda la información y los datos suficientes para la revancha, para retomar y limpiar su nombre y el de todo su equipo. Estaba listo para destruir de sus recuerdos la amarga derrota y los finos labios de Sly que en ese momento le sonrieron con prepotencia, con deleite, que parecían degustar cada segundo de su exquisita humillación.  

No le fue difícil encontrarlo. Era un ser errante que iba de un lado a otro en diferentes puntos de la ciudad donde solía jugarse Rhyme, pero rastrearlo era sumamente sencillo, solo bastaba con seguir el olor de la victoria propia y la derrota contraria que dejaba detrás suyo para adivinar su localización. No había persona que no lo hubiese escuchado nombrar aunque fuera solo una vez.

Sly Blue acababa de ganar su batalla número 109. Parecía aburrido, hastiado en cuanto el campo de Rhyme se desintegró de alrededor suyo y su figura delgada quedó solo iluminada con la tenue luz del callejón. La pelea había sido demasiado fácil, demasiado aburrida para él, como casi todas en las que terminaba involucrado; la victoria podía llegar a ser demasiada asquerosa y asfixiante a veces. Apenas si le dedicó una mirada de lástima al perdedor que yacía tendido e inconsciente en el suelo antes de girarse sobre sus propios pies y alejarse de allí, pero Noiz lo estaba esperando ya, dispuesto a conseguir su tan deseada revancha.

—Sly Blue  —le habló con un tono digno de alguien dispuesto en recuperar aquello que ha perdido.

Y aquel, al verlo, al identificarlo, sonrió con sorna.

—Me fastidia tanto que no aprendan la lección. ¿Acaso no te bastó la forma en que te destrocé la noche anterior? Vete de aquí, no me interesan las sobras, mucho menos las mías.

Sly volvió a girar su cuerpo sobre sus pasos, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No tenía planeado perder su tiempo, no con alguien que había demostrado ya ser alguien inferior a él, alguien que había destruido al instante y sin piedad como ha hecho con todos los demás. Noiz no le tenía ahora nada de interés que mostrar, no era ya de su importancia.

—¡Seragaki, Aoba! 

Y ocurrió el choque, el cataclismo. Sly odiaba que lo llamasen con ese nombre.


	3. Choque

Saboreo el impacto de un puño contra su mejilla, pero ante un sabor tan insípido que era algo como eso para él, no hubo la reacción esperada, no hubo una queja, ni siquiera una simple mueca de dolor. El cuerpo de Noiz cayó por completo al suelo debido a la fuerza implicada en el golpe, misma que había hecho a Sly acariciar sus enrojecidos nudillos después del puñetazo, pero la curvatura de su sonrisa en señal de triunfo al creer que había noqueado al friki desapareció al verlo levantarse del suelo como si se acabara de despertar de una inefectiva siesta: nada. No había nada en sus facciones.

Más que sospecha o temor, Sly sintió fastidio. No tenía el más mínimo interés de pelear contra aquel bajo ningún formato, pero había comenzado ya y lo mejor era acabar de inmediato con ello. No le gustaba malgastar su tiempo con perdedores. Por su parte, Noiz recibió su tan deseada pelea, aunque no del modo en que él la estaba buscando. De todas formas, no rechazaría la ya iniciada, no cuando Sly ya había dado el primer ataque. No sería el último en ser golpeado.

Mientras Sly chasqueaba su lengua para librar la frustración, Noiz se preparaba para el contraataque al colocarse unos guantes metálicos en su mano derecha. El primero no esperaría más, se lanzó contra el otro de una forma que creyó sorpresiva, pero Noiz ya lo estaba esperando. Lo esquivó con certera precisión, impulsó su puño contra él y un brillante golpe metálico fue probado ahora por Sly, amortiguado por las entrañas de su estómago. Él si se quejó, dejó escapar todo su aire en un gemido y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Pero eso no era suficiente para detenerlo. Sin darse a sí mismo la oportunidad de recuperarse, lanzó su cuerpo al frente, y empujó a Noiz desde sus rodillas, logrando hacerlo caer al suelo una vez más,  aunque él mismo había caído también, aún sin aliento. Para Noiz fue sencillo volver a erguirse y lanzar otro puñetazo certero, ahora contra el pómulo de Sly.

Era imposible que en una zona como sea, donde los combates de Rib y Rhyme eran lo habitual, nadie notase la nueva batalla desarrollándose en dicho callejón. La gran mayoría de personas que se acercaron por simple curiosidad, lograron reconocer como el invencible Sly Blue y el líder de Ruff Rabbit batallaban a puñetazos limpios...  Algo raro tratándose de dos leyendas en Rhyme. ¿Por qué no peleaban en un campo virtual si esa era su especial? Su dominio...  Aunque cabía precisar que ambos eran buenos peleadores físicos también. La voz de la pelea comenzó a correrse con velocidad y, antes de un pestañeo, ya había una considerable multitud rodeándolos, vociferando y animando a su favorito. Un noventa por ciento de los presentes apuntaban a Noiz como el perdedor, aunque éste tenía el apoyo de su equipo, el cual se había apresurado al lugar al escuchar el rumor de que su líder peleaba una vez más contra Sly Blue. Por supuesto esperaban que se tratase de Rhyme, pero tampoco resultaron decepcionados con el escenario encontrado...  Después de varios minutos, Noiz parecía estar ganando. Él era mejor y más certero en los puñetazos, aunque Sly lo era más con las patadas, las que a cualquier otro hubieran hecho ya desmayar del sofocamiento, pero a Noiz no parecían causarle ni la más mínima de las cosquillas, ni siquiera lucía agotado, en cambio, a Sly se le notaba ya la ruda respiración de su pecho. 

—Si gano ahora, pelea conmigo en Rhyme...   —dictaminó Noiz al detener el enfrentamiento unos segundos, como si permitiera que su contrincante tomara un breve descanso.

Sly, ante ello, enterró sin remordimiento sus ojos contra aquel que lo retaba al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa tomaba el papel del vencedor, pese a que era consciente que se estaba quedando en desventaja. 

—¿Tanto esfuerzo para eso? Te destruí una vez…   No me interesas ya —y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

Sly nunca peleaba bajo ninguna estrategia, se lanzaba al enemigo tal cual su instinto y deseo se lo dictaba...  Le funcionaba, en Rhyme lo hacía por lo menos, sus 109 victorias sobre sus hombros eran la prueba de ello, pero por primera vez, parecía encontrarse en la necesidad de idear algo más que solo lanzar puños y patadas, a pensar y analizar su siguiente movimiento...  Había comprendido que con fuerza bruta no iba a ganarle.

Noiz, en cambio, siempre planificaba, era un experto en analizar la información a velocidad genio. Se había percatado que Sly era fácil de leer después de un tiempo, la aparente azarocidad en sus movimientos no lo salvaban de la obviedad, la repetición. Lo que hacía a Sly invencible era su determinación de entregarlo todo para destrozar a su oponente sin importar que él fuese destrozado también en el intento. La suerte del idiota, tal vez. Y funcionaba, porque lograba derribar al retador antes de que aquel se percatara de la reincidencia de sus ataques. Pero el aguante de Noiz en este caso era imperturbable. Por más que a Sly no le importara el dolor natural de sus heridas, había llegado a ese punto en que el cansancio se traducía a un dolor aumentado a la doble potencia, pero lo que más parecía fastidiarle, era que a pesar de los impactos y los golpes, de la sangre que teñía algunas de las heridas contrarias, Noiz estaba parado ahí y continuaba peleando como si recién hubieran comenzado su combate. ¿Qué acaso nada le dolía? ¿No se cansaba? ¿Qué demonios era para poder soportar tanto?

Noiz no podía sentir el dolor del cansancio, su límite siempre era la muerte; para Sly, el límite ya estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentirlo, pero no iba a permitirse el perder. Fue cuando el plan llegó a su cabeza, cuando por primera vez se permitió escuchar a su razón más allá de los impulsos de su deseo.

Al encorvar y agachar su cuerpo, cuando Noiz estuvo lo suficiente cerca, Sly se lanzó hacia arriba y alzó su brazo con la pretensión de golpearlo en el rostro. El contrario obviamente se protegió con sus brazos para recibirlo y preparar el contraataque, pero aunque el puñetazo sí se estrelló contra sus antebrazos, los cuales funcionaban como escudo, no fue con la fuerza que había esperado recibir…  Apenas si fue un roce. Desconcertado, el líder de Ruff Rabbit no fue capaz de adivinar que justo en instante la rodilla de Sly se dirigía a su entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas restantes.

Noiz no sintió dolor ante el impacto, solo una multitud de ligeros pellizcos a lo largo de todo su miembro. La realidad era que todas sus perforaciones se habían hundido en su carne, provocando heridas pequeñas y profundas que comenzaron a sangrar. Cualquiera se hubiera desmayado con eso, con la agonía de sentir una decena de filos diminutos clavándose en su pene y rasgándolo. Pero para Noiz, aunque no tuvo tiempo para razonar en lo ocurrido, aquello le generó una excitación en su cuerpo, lo suficiente para distraerse y tenerse que comer una segunda patada de Sly, ahora directo en sus costillas.

De pronto, era como si Sly hubiese olvidado su agotamiento; la promesa de terminar con todo de una maldita vez le había renovado las fuerzas. Prácticamente se le lanzó encima a Noiz, derribándolo, impidiendo que pudiera levantarse otra vez. Cuando estuvo encima suyo, su trasero se presionó contra esa entrepierna sin ninguna intención erótica, sino solo para tratar de inmovilizarlo lo mejor que le fuera posible. Era su oportunidad, no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Los piquetes en la carne de Noiz se intensificaron con la presión, las perforaciones casi desaparecían dentro su carne...  Y él podía notarse cada vez más excitado, confundido, lo suficiente para permitir que Sly moliera su rostro a golpes que, de todas formas, no parecían tener efecto alguno. 

—¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Maldita sea!

Eso lo frustraba, lo hacía continuar aunque sus nudillos hubieran comenzado a sangrar también (¿o era la sangre de Noiz?), pero tuvo que detenerse cuando un ensordecer sonido proveniente de un parlante se tragó todo el ruido del callejón en el cual se encontraban. Era Akushima con su sequito de policías.

—¡Malditos! ¡Los arrestaré a todos!

—¡Mierda! —masculló Sly entre dientes, levantándose de inmediato para huir sin dedicarle una sola mirada a su nuevamente vencido oponente (¿Noiz de verdad había perdido otra vez?).

Mientras todos los espectadores corrían también para salvar sus propios traseros, miembros de Ruff Rabbit se arremolinaron alrededor de su líder. Todos sabían que él podría levantarse a voluntad y caminar a su propio pie sin problemas pese a su fatal y desquebrajada apariencia, pero en ese momento, por alguna razón, no notaron interés alguno en él por levantarse y huir. Tuvieron que sacarlo de ahí prácticamente a rastras, cargando, en pedazos, con una expresión cubierta de golpes y unos pantalones húmedos en sangre...  y algo más.


	4. Trampas

Con el paso de las horas, después de su encuentro físico con Sly, Noiz descubriría que varios de sus dedos y su muñeca derecha se encontraban rotos, sin embargo, era algo que creía arreglar fácilmente con un par de vendas y unos cuantos días de reposo. Quizá lo más grave era la visión sanguinolenta en que había quedado convertido su miembro: heridas en forma de largos rasguños, de profundos cráteres de los cuales no dejaba de manar sangre. Algunas perforaciones se habían arrancado de su piel, llevándose consigo un pedazo, y se habían perdido entre su ropa interior; pero otras se habían hundido en su carne, enterrado tan profundo que tuvo que utilizar pequeñas pinzas para extraerlas. Por supuesto, lo hizo él solo, sin ayuda de ninguna anestesia, pues el dolor continuaba siendo inexistente en su sistema; aunque, al escarbar un poco en su carne para extraer una de las perforaciones que se había hundido muy adentro, algo ligeramente parecido a lo que había percibido cuando Sly estuvo encima suyo, aplastándolo, lo fue inundando poco a poco. Noiz no entendía que el detonar de aquella placentera sensación era la mínima pizca de dolor que podía sentir, solo supo que era agradable, que le gustaba. Tanto que, pese a las heridas y a la sangre, terminó masturbándose más de una vez en todo el procedimiento de curación, encontrando la extraña sorpresa de que, en casi todo el trayecto de ascenso al clímax, la escena de Sly, prácticamente montándolo, formó parte de su material inspirador.

***

Casi tres semanas después, Sly se había olvidado por completo del asunto con el líder de Ruff Rabbit. Era fácil para él desatenderse de todos aquellos a quienes ganaba, pues eran tantos e insignificantes, que era una pereza suya tratar de recordar rostros y, mucho más, nombres. Después de Noiz, habían pasado una decena de contrincantes nuevos frente suyo, mismos a los que derrotó en el mismo abrir y cerrar de ojos de siempre. Sus estadísticas ahora anunciaban 120 victorias, aunque el rostro de Sly era más informativo: estaba fastidiado y aburrido. El terminar con todos ellos tan rápido, le quitaba la emoción y satisfacción a la victoria.

Esa noche se encontraba oculto en un callejón, solo pasando el tiempo con una cerveza casi vacía en la mano y el último bocado de un panecillo que terminaba de masticar en la boca. Había pasado casi 39 horas sin poner un solo pie en casa, con las drogas suficientes en su sistema para que no tuviera la necesidad de dormir o comer en todo ese tiempo...   No se sentía cansado, mucho menos tenía hambre, pero Ren había insistido hasta el hartazgo de que necesitaba volver a casa a descansar o, por lo menos, comer un bocadillo para que su sistema no colapsara. Al final había accedido a lo último solo para que su all mate lo dejara en paz por un rato; su extraña relación estaba formada por un sistema en el que alguno tenía que ceder de vez en cuando: el pequeño lo había hecho al dejar de insistirle lo perjudicial que eran las drogas en su organismo, por lo que él debía de hacerlo en otras nimiedades.

Pese a las peticiones de su all mate para que volvieran a casa, realmente no estaba muy seguro del porqué se negaba a obedecer con tanta terquedad, del porqué se había hecho a la idea de que no deseaba hacerlo hasta que una pelea lo satisficiera, ganara o perdiera en ella. Quizá solo era una excusa, quizá solo era la inconsciente necesidad de alejarse de aquella casa vacía en donde ya nadie esperaba ni se preocupaba por su regreso, porque la única persona que solía hacerlo ya no se encontraba ahí, sino con varios kilos de tierra encima suyo. Era cierto que había comenzado en Rhyme mucho antes de que su abuela muriera, era cierto que consumía drogas y bebía mucho tiempo antes de eso, pero, aunque nunca se lo dijo, siempre se sentía mejor al volver, al saber que alguien lo recibiría en casa, que se preocupaba por él, que lo reprendía por sus horas o días de ausencia, por su aliento alcohólico, por su estado intoxicado o las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo. Incluso, estaba seguro que, de ella seguir viva, hubiera terminado por dejar esa clase de vida tarde o temprano, seguramente en ese punto cuando ya estaba hastiado de ella, cuando al final madurara y se diera cuenta que todo lo que siempre buscó en la calle, en las peleas de Rhymes y las drogas, se encontraba en casa, bajo el seno de la única persona que siempre le brindó amor incondicional pese a todas las lágrimas que le hizo derramar... Pero su muerte los tomó a ambos por sorpresa…  Llegó demasiado pronto.

Arrojó la lata vacía de cerveza al contenedor que estaba a unos metros. Frunció el ceño cuando dio en el blanco, hubiera preferido fallar. Ciertamente no tenía motivación de continuar en la búsqueda de un contrincante que le diera esa emoción y dificultad que tanto deseaba. Quizá era mejor volver a casa de una vez. Al fin y al cabo, tanto la calle como su casa eran igual de fríos, la sensación en su interior no iba a cambiar por cambiar de escenario.

Ren estaba sentado a su lado, moviendo su pequeña cola de un lado a otro. Lo miraba atento y, aunque ya no decía nada, Sly sabía perfectamente lo que quería decirle. Sonrió de lado y acarició su cabeza como en un pequeño golpe cariñoso.

—Bien, vamos a casa...  —cedió al fin.  

Mas, al levantarse y dar unos pasos hacia la única salida, la realidad alrededor suyo se resquebrajó en pedazos hasta distorsionarse. Tras una luz que lo cegó unos segundos, sus ojos se encontraron con un paisaje de tintes verdosos y detalles de conejos por todas partes: en las nubes artificiales, en las figuras geométricas del suelo, en los pilares que nacieron de la nada. Sly no tenía una buena memoria para cosas insulsas, pero casi de inmediato reconoció el campo que se materializó alrededor suyo.

Ren, a su lado, tomó su forma online. Sly no necesitó ver nada más para saber que estaba ocurriendo, para comprender quien era el artífice de todo eso.

—Que fastidio...    

El resultado fue predecible: Sly se colgó su victoria número 121, pero el sentimiento de derrotar a al líder de Ruff Rabbit fue diferente a lo que había creído, fue como revivir el gusto de saborear por primera vez la derrota un nuevo contrincante, el disfrutar la vergüenza, la humillación, el dolor de haber roto su inflado orgullo. Noiz había dado todo de sí para ganar, lo que provocó en la derrota un sabor más amargo y doloroso para él, volviéndolo un deleite para Sly.

Esa no fue la última vez. Durante varias semanas, Noiz arrastró a Sly a varias de peleas en Rhyme. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de ganar, pero en más de una de esas ocasiones fue porque Sly se lo estaba permitiendo. Por supuesto, solo era un juego cruel, dejar que el pequeño conejo se acercara a la zanahoria, la olisqueara de cerca para antojársela, y arrebatársela antes de la triunfal mordida.

Sly, por primera vez, estaba encantado con el hecho de pelear una y otra vez con la misma persona. Había encontrado un enorme gusto en humillar a Noiz con derrotas interminables. Siempre creyó que algo así lo aburriría, y en parte tuvo razón, pues cuando aceptó, en sus primeros días, algunas segundas y terceras revanchas de otros contrincantes, no podía sacar de ellos el mismo gusto de la victoria como lo hacía ahora con el líder de Ruff Rabbit. Porque ellos no luchaban con tanto empeño como él lo hacía.

Y Noiz, por su parte, había encontrado un también gusto, aunque masoquista, en esas derrotas. Aun cuando se esforzaba por quitar el estigma de perdedor para él y para su equipo, en una parte muy oculta e inconsciente de su ser, deseaba nunca ganar, poder seguir disfrutando del dolor de la derrota; poder seguir teniendo enfrente suyo a Sly, haciéndolo pedazos.

Casi un mes después de luchas constantes, varias a la semana, Noiz había llegado a la convicción de algo, una idea sugerida por un miembro de su equipo, uno de los muchos que sí estaba asqueado de la derrota. En un principio le pareció un desquebrajo de sus propios deseos, pero después de planteárselo mejor, de sopesar la idea de tener a Sly más cerca suyo, pero de otra forma, la idea la pareció demasiado buena. La aceptó. Ahora el problema era que a Sly le gustara también.

***

La pelea había finalizado y una nueva victoria se sumó a las estadísticas de Sly, cortesía, por supuesto, de Noiz, quien parecía regalárselas casi con fervor, como regalo de un amante enamorado. Sly sonrió con un imperceptible cariño hacia él. Se había acostumbrado a sus constantes peleas, pero seguía sin aburrirse de ellas, tanto así que, si algún día tuvieran que parar, las extrañaría, lo extrañaría.

No había necesidad de las burlas post victoria para abrir más la herida, solo el silencio para que Sly pudiera disfrutar del regocijo de la victoria. Mas, apenas giró su cuerpo para irse, Noiz detuvo sus pasos con algunas palabras llenas de convicción:

—Sly…  quiero que te unas a mi equipo.


	5. Abstinencia

Cada vez que Noiz se encuentra sumido en la oscuridad de su habitación y cierra los ojos, puede escuchar la carcajada de Sly cimbrándole los oídos. Ocurrió justo después de su proposición para que se uniera a su equipo. Durante unos segundos, aquel se giró y lo observó como a un ente extraño, como si hablara en un idioma extranjero e irreconocible para él y tratara de adivinar el significado de sus palabras. Cuando pareció procesarlo, la sonrisa llenó sus labios…  No era la misma cruel y de gozo que aparecía cada vez que ganaba una batalla que había disfrutado, era algo más genuino, algo que expresaba una auténtica y sana diversión hacia sus palabras. Instantes después, le procedió la carcajada, igual de natural y sincera...  Noiz, y seguramente nadie más, lo había escuchado reír de esa manera.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Sly, por lo menos no para Noiz, aunque la negación le hubiera parecido clara a cualquier otra persona. Y hubo algo en esa risa que hizo a Noiz cimbrar desde tan profundo, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para seguirlo e insistir. Lo dejó sin palabras, hundido en un mutismo y una sorpresa que tardó varios segundos en masticar y tragar. Algo en esa risa, en su recuerdo más bien, lo hizo estremecerse desde el filo de su columna hasta cada nervio de su ser. Fue como si de golpe, durante breves lapsos, comprendiera en carne propia lo que era experimentar un verdadero y fulminante escalofrío…  Y todo solo por una carcajada que iba en son de burla hacia él, hacia su propia ingenuidad.

Noiz quiso escucharla de nuevo, drogarse con esa sensación como lo deseó tantas veces con el dolor producto de la humillante derrota. Ahora había encontrado una nueva forma de “sentir” cuando le era imposible hacerlo en carne, una nueva adicción que parecía ser más difícil de conseguir y complacer.

Esa noche, Noiz se fue a dormir con la carcajada fresca aun relamiéndose en sus oídos.

 

***

 

Sly, por primera vez, no estaba solo. Por lo menos, era la primera ocasión en que Noiz lo veía conversar con otras personas. Conversar por decir algo, pues aquellos dos hombres que estaban con él eran los únicos que movían sus labios mientras Sly pretendía escucharlos con un fastidio que ni siquiera intentaba disimular. Pero a ellos no parecía importarles.

Noiz, a esos dos, los conocía en aparecía y en nombre, pero sobre todo en ocupación, aunque nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de cruzar siquiera una mirada. En realidad, era imposible que cualquier persona mínimamente involucrada en Rhyme o Rib no los conociera o hubiera escuchado hablar de ellos: Virus y Trip, los líderes del equipo Morphine, famoso por dominar tanto las peleas de Rhyme y de Rib con combatientes que dejaban todo en batalla, incluso humanidad y carácter, pues todos los que alguna vez intentaron acercarse a uno de ellos lo habían notado: parecían zombis sin alma, sin nombre, sin nada más que ser solo apariencia física y estrategia. Muchos solían temerle más por ese aspecto de marioneta vacía que por ser unos contrincantes difíciles de vencer.

El equipo de Noiz batalló algunas veces contra ellos, unas perdidas, otras ganadas, manteniendo el marcador de una forma regularmente pareja, a veces un poco más inclinada hacia Morphine. Noiz, en sí mismo, nunca se había enfrentado contra un chico de ese grupo, pero sí observó cada una de las peleas en las que algún miembro de su propio equipo fue la contraparte. Y en todo ese tiempo, solo recordaba haber visto a esos dos líderes en no más de tres ocasiones.

Pese al nulo contacto, siempre le parecieron despreciables; un sentimiento de alerta y precaución se encendió en cada una de esas tres ocasiones. A nadie engañaban con esa sonrisa amable, con ese porte elegante de hombres de negocios que los hacía desencajar de todo a su alrededor. Y todo eso que le inspiraban era algo que iba más allá de una simple rivalidad. Eran el tipo de personas que Noiz se alegraría por no conocer nunca, por mantener lejos siempre. Pero ahora que los veía de esa manera, en tanta confianza junto a Sly, con una cercanía y camaradería envidiable, algo en su estómago se revolvió…  ¿celos?

Caminó hasta el grupo pese a la alarma insistente en su cabeza de que era mejor dirigirse al lado contrario. Y tenía razón, pero Noiz no hizo caso.

—Ah, eres tú, apareciste después de todo —Uno de los hombres, el que se distinguía del otro por sus anteojos, le sonrió como si fuera un viejo amigo al cual estaban esperando—. Lo siento, ya no podemos seguir ignorando lo que intentas hacer —agregó y, aunque su sonrisa se mantuvo intacta cual pintura, su tono de voz fue la de un sutil preámbulo a alguna seria amenaza.

—No queremos que te acerques a Aoba... —habló el otro hombre a quien Noiz no sabía distinguir como Trip.

Mas que la propia brusquedad de esas palabras, a Noiz le sorprendió escuchar el nombre de pila de Sly mencionado por ese hombre con tanta familiaridad, especialmente cuando recordó la rabia que encendió a aquel cuando lo llamó de esa manera. Su mirada de inmediato intentó buscarlo tras aquellos dos que se habían colocado enfrente como una muralla, pero, como tal, solo vio partes de su cabello azul…  No supo que expresión puso al escuchar su nombre ser dicho, si había sido la misma rabia que sintió con él.

—También nos preocupamos por ti, ¿sabes? No es digno que un líder se rebaje de esa forma a perder tantas veces contra un mismo contrincante —continuó Virus, su sonrisa intacta—. Comprendemos que cualquiera, con el más mínimo sentido de competitividad, quisiera la revancha un par de ocasiones, pero creo que tu caso es ya ridículo. ¿Cuántas derrotas han sido ya? ¿Veinte?, ¿treinta? Seguro es molesto para Aoba y, como sus fans, queremos protegerlo de cosas innecesarias. Déjalo en paz y, como recompensa, tú y tu equipo dejarán de ser el hazmerreír de todo Rhyme.

Noiz estaba sorprendido de su paciencia en ese momento. En cualquier otra ocasión, hubiera estallado contra Virus desde la segunda oración, aunque ciertamente, eso lo logró gracias a que toda su concentración estaba puesta sobre Sly: había encontrado su mirada tras los hombros contrarios, esos ojos ámbar que no supo descifrar, pues una gran maraña de sentimientos convergían encima, hacia el exterior: el fastidio de antes, pero aderezado con odio (¿hacía él?), desprecio (¿hacia él?), unas insanas ganas de largarse de ahí, sumado con la frustración de no poder hacerlo (¿por qué?).

No todo fue ignorado por Noiz, al final tampoco dejaría pasar por alto el evidente insulto oculto hacia él y su equipo, uno que ciertamente no ameritaba palabras como respuesta, pero si un acto completo de violencia. Noiz lanzó un puñetazo hacia Virus, quien logró esquivarlo, pero antes de prepararse para el segundo ataque, se sintió rodeado por una masa de gente. No era el usual público que sería normal ver aglomerarse ante la promesa de una pelea; eran, supuso, varios miembros de Morphine. Esas chaquetas oscuras con el logo del equipo sobre su pecho eran inconfundibles.

Noiz se detuvo. Hubiera podido hacerse cargo de esos dos, pero no con una cantidad considerable de personas que en ese momento le eran incalculables.

Entre la multitud, intentó buscar a Sly con la mirada, pero este pareció aprovechar la confusión para escapar. Virus y Trip, al notar que Noiz comprendió su posición en ese momento y que Sly había desaparecido, solo lo observaron con un dejo de lástima ante de seguir los mismos pasos de aquel.

 

***

 

Cuatro semanas y en ninguna ocasión tuvo oportunidad de acercarse de nuevo a Sly ni, por supuesto, tener una pelea de Rhyme contra él. Tuvo que pasar por varias etapas antes de comprender lo que le ocurría. Negación: intentó en varias ocasiones llegar a él cuando la multitud, ovacionándolo, lo rodeaba después de una victoria. Siempre lo hizo, acercarse para ofrecer ser su siguiente contrincante, pero cada vez que podía ver ese cabello azul a tan solo metros, dos murallas rubias siempre llegaban a su encuentro para detener sus pasos. Virus y Trip parecían tener una especie de radar que solo lo detectaba a él, pues ellos siempre aparecían en el momento justo para bloquear su paso. No es que Noiz no muriera de ganas de partirle la cara a ambos; era que, en un lugar así, seguramente atiborrado de miembros de Morphine, no era buena idea intentarlo, pues se quedaría solo en eso: un intento.

Abstinencia: pese a que sus compañeros de equipo parecían algo aliviados porque Noiz, a nombre del equipo, no había obtenido más derrotas contra Sly, también se daban cuenta que no todo estaba bien con él. No solo no había combatido contra Sly en ese tiempo, sino contra nadie, pese a tener varias propuestas atractivas a las que el antiguo Noiz nunca se hubiera negado. El más cercano de los miembros intentó hablar con él; pero, aunque era un equipo unido, la distancia entre ellos y su líder siempre fue amplia, ahora más que se había interpuesto el chico azul.

Negación (nuevamente): Noiz no iba a darse por vencido, volvería a pelear contra él (¿o escucharlo reír?). En ese punto ya no estaba realmente seguro de que era lo que pretendía al seguirle la pista a Sly de esa forma. Era consciente de que rozaba la obsesión; aunque, en realidad, creía más bien que estaba ya demasiado hundido en ella como para tomarle importancia. Sabía que debía detenerse, tomar un respiro, aprovechar esa situación para librarse del peso asfixiante que ese chico se había convertido en su vida y que no lo dejaba en paz a ninguna hora… Pero no lo quería, de alguna retorcida manera le gustaba necesitarlo en tantos sentidos que le eran difíciles de comprender.

 

***

 

Era extraño que en una noche tan activa con respecto a Rhyme, Sly no apareciera, pero si se encontraran esos dos y algunos miembros de su equipo. Hubo un presentimiento extraño en su pecho cuando comprobó que realmente no estaba por ahí, pues él no era el único en notar su ausencia, muchas partes del público se preguntaban entre sí dónde demonios se encontraba Sly Blue. Noiz tomó a varios de sus usagimodoki y los dejó libres para que inspeccionarán las zonas cercanas en su búsqueda. Al final, esta no fue exhaustiva: tan solo minutos después, uno de ellos lo había encontrado.

Noiz fue guiado hasta un edificio aledaño del lugar; al techo de este, más específicamente. Ahí se encontraba Sly, sentado en una orilla, con sus pies colgando al horizonte y su cuerpo esparcido contra una reja algo antigua, la cual era lo único que impedía que cayera al vacío. Era una vista excelente la que Sly escogió, desde ahí podía ver todas las peleas de Rhyme desarrollándose a los alrededores. A Noiz le pareció tan extraño que él se tomara el tiempo de observar las batallas en lugar de formar parte de ellas. Ciertamente, la decena de botellas vacías de cerveza que había a su alrededor tal vez podrían darle una posible explicación.

Dio algunos pasos lentos hacia él. Nunca tuvo antes que interactuar con un Sly alcoholizado, pero podía imaginarse ya que no sería para nada agradable de esa forma. Corroboró sus sospechas cuando una botella semi vacía de cerveza voló demasiado cerca de su cabeza, a tan solo un par de centímetros de golpearlo. Debía agradecer que la puntería de Sly se viera menguada por el alcohol en su sistema; aunque, debido a la mirada asesina que le dedicó, pudo adivinar que su mal temperamento no lo había hecho en absoluto…  Quizá hasta era mayor.

—¡Ah! ¡Solo quería mandar a la mierda todo! —comenzó a hablar Sly, con un tono alto, mientras se ponía torpemente de pie. Arrastraba gran parte de sus palabras al hablar, especialmente las “s” —. ¡Y vienes tú! ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡Y de esos dos! Con sus “únete a mi equipo”. ¡Cómo desearía destrozarlos a los tres! —Comenzó a caminar de forma violenta hacia él. Noiz dio unos pasos hacia atrás, no porque Sly pareciera verdaderamente violento o peligroso, sino porque parecía más bien que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar—. Quiero estar solo…   ¡Así que de-ja-me en paz! —Pese a su torpeza por el alcohol, Sly logró alcanzar a Noiz. Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo jaló hacia él, obligándole a tragarse de un bufó su aliento etílico. Extraño que a Noiz no le parecía tan desagradable como debería—. Tú pierdes…  y pierdes…  ¿por qué?, ¿por qué te gusta que te humille…? Que te destroce… sin importar que eso te convierta en el hazmerreír y el pendejo de…

Sus palabras se cortaron en el viento con la ráfaga de aire que fue producida por el puño que impactó directo contra su mejilla, callándole la boca. Fue una acción impulsiva de Noiz y supo que había cometido un error cuando la mirada que Sly le dedicó fue el infierno mismo.

Comenzó una nueva pelea física, pero no fue nada en comparación al combate que tuvieron antes, donde ambas fuerzas y habilidades estaban niveladas. Sly estaba borracho ahora, sus golpes eran erráticos, torpes, sin fuerza alguna; se tambaleaba a cada paso, respondía con lentitud, se notaba que hacía un mayor esfuerzo al moverse, como si pesara cien kilos más. En ese estado, era demasiado sencillo para Noiz ganarle con un par de puñetazos o patadas, someterlo tan fácilmente contra el suelo y hacerle morder el polvo como tantas veces quiso. Pero, sin saber muy bien por qué, cómo, fue Sly quien terminó por someterlo a él con la facilidad que debió ser contraria. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto sabría que Noiz se dejó ganar, quizá por deseos de repetir la misma escena de antes: Sly sobre sus caderas, aplastando esa carne oculta en su ropa.

Noiz estaba algo confuso consigo mismo, en especial cuando Sly, jadeante por el esfuerzo extra, acercó su rostro al suyo, permitiéndole saborear su aliento etílico…  dulce. Se acercó tanto a él, invadió por mucho su espacio íntimo, que Noiz creyó que lo traspasaría, como un fantasma. Pero, más que eso, Sly hizo algo mucho más increíble: lo besó.

 


	6. Consumo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene material R-18 (lemmon).

Sly lo besó: fuerte, intenso, salvaje, como un millar de mordiscos repartidos al mismo tiempo por ambos labios. Parecía que en su interior había una rabia infinita que deseaba disipar tal cual lo haría un cachorro: con mordidas a su dueño que no sabía modular, unas intensas como para arrancarle trozos de carne, otras leves y apenas imperceptibles como si fueran un beso por sí mismas. Noiz se mostró confundido en un principio, él nunca había besado antes…  o sí, no lo recordaba en realidad. La sensación de algo rasposo moviéndose sobre su boca era nueva (los labios de Sly estaban algo resecos). Por supuesto, tardó en darse cuenta y más aún en comprender qué ocurría. Con su insensibilidad, más que el propio roce, más que los propios mordiscos que subían y bajaban de intensidad, lo que lo hizo reaccionar fue el bufo etílico que le llegó hasta los pulmones. Nunca le había agradado el sabor del alcohol, pero experimentarlo desde la propia boca de Sly, revestido con su aliento, le daba un gusto extraño, más dulce. Lo saboreó con lentitud mientras el contrario le masticaba los labios. Pronto, el sabor etílico se aderezó con un toque de óxido: sangre. Sly hirió su labio inferior, una pequeña apertura que, de poder sentir, apenas le hubiera causado una molestia.

Tarde, pero sus labios, ahora teñidos ligeramente de rojo, se movieron al fin en contra de los de Sly, más como una protesta para alejarlo que con verdadera intención de corresponderle. Sus manos siguieron una actitud similar, bajaron por las caderas contrarias para asirse con firmeza a ellas y empujarlas atrás, lejos, aunque el movimiento fue más como una afirmación de su deseo: el trasero abultado de Sly se aplastó con todo su peso en la carne de Noiz. Todas esas perforaciones encajándose al mismo tiempo le abrieron un recuerdo: el shock (¿excitación?) que sufrió hace tiempo en una situación tan similar, con Sly también encima suyo. La misma sensación que lo invadió en ese momento le estalló por todo el cuerpo, pero ahora era aún más confusa, más intensa que en ese entonces, porque era algo que había despertado desde el momento en que Sly tocó sus labios por primera vez.

La furia (¿excitación?) de Noiz emanó desde lo más hondo de su estómago. Con un gruñido logró transmitir la fuerza suficiente a sus brazos para quitarse a Sly de encima, quien cayó a su lado, jadeante, confundido consigo y sus acciones. Ambos se miraron entre una mezcla de vergüenza e insatisfacción. Dentro de sí mismos sabían que eso no terminaba aún, la rabia que sentían por el otro seguía en mando sobre sus razones y algo que no sabrían nombrar como deseo tenía el control completo de sus cuerpos.

Noiz fue el primero en moverse de nuevo, en abalanzarse sobre Sly sin importarle que el cuerpo de este rebotara contra el cemento… Pero no la cabeza, pues su propia mano sirvió como un amortiguador, aunque el propósito real fuera solo sujetar y jalar del cabello contrario. Noiz siempre quiso hacer eso, tener entre sus dedos esos mechones largos y azules que se le antojaban tan sedosos como para arrancárselos a puños. En realidad estaban algo resecos y algunos cuantos se quedaron enredados en sus dedos con demasiada facilidad; pero eso no disminuyó sus ganas de continuar, en especial cuando un quejido se arrancó de esos labios ásperos, esos que Noiz no resistió besar de regreso. Quiso imitar el mismo recorrido hecho por el contrario, morderlo hasta que también algo metálico inundara su gusto, pero fue apenas capaz de tocarlo: una rodilla se impactó contra su entrepierna y congelo todo propósito. No fue el dolor que, por supuesto, no sintió; fue el shock de nuevo, el de antes, esos pellizcos que en conjunto le crearon algo parecido al placer. Después un puño contra su rostro, un insulto que apenas se entendió. Y el cuerpo de Noiz, hinchado de pronto, tembló bajo su ropa. Otro puño de regreso, una patada que no dio en su blanco, una mano que tentó lugares golpeados con anterioridad. Y antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta, se habían desgarrado parte de la ropa, como si ese hubiera sido su propósito desde un principio y la pelea fuese solo la excusa. Noiz tenía la camisa abierta, sin botones ya; Sly, un agujero en la suya y los pantalones abajo más allá de sus caderas; ambos mostraban más piel de lo que deberían.

Como un acuerdo, se dieron unos segundos de tregua, no solo para recuperar el aliento, sino para admirarse; entre miradas de asco, odio y deseo que penetraban al otro, se besaron una vez más. Los golpes habían cesado, la lucha progresó hacia sus labios para ver quien se movía mejor sobre los contrarios, quien podía morder mejor, quien haría gemir al otro mejor hasta el fin de sus alientos. Los golpes transmutaron en rasguños, en apretones con rabia a esas partes desnudas en las que podían fijar la vista y en otras que fueron descubriendo cada vez más. Sly en el pecho de Noiz, este en sus caderas y su abultado trasero. Cuando segundos antes lucharon para alejarse entre sí, ahora se atraían con el mismo ímpetu, hasta estrujarse enteros contra el otro.

Las prendas cayeron, descendieron hasta los tobillos. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de sus acciones, de qué demonios hacía con el cuerpo del otro, qué demonios permitía que el contrario hiciese con el suyo. Algo en sus mentes se había quedado vacío, y todo era cuerpo y sentido. Se tocaron con ansias, un poco inexpertos. Sly fue el primero, una vez desnudos, en atreverse a tomarlo con su palma entera, estrujarlo entre sus dedos para descubrir, con una extraña sorpresa y excitación, que el miembro de Noiz ostentaba varias protuberancias redondas y metálicas. Jugó con ellas, las rasgó y jaló, más que hipnotizado y curioso por el inusual tacto. Lo recorrió sin vergüenza, como si se tratara de su propia carne, y lo masajeó de la misma forma que él siempre lo hizo consigo mismo: duro, como si quisiera arrancárselo para no volver a sentir jamás.

Noiz había perdido todo sentido de la realidad. No sentía, pero en ese momento era capaz de mentirse a sí mismo para creer que sí lo hacía, que percibía el calor asfixiante de Sly negándose contra el suyo, la textura sudorosa y pegajosa de su piel que se restregaba ante el más mínimo movimiento; esa mano sobre su pene que subía, apretaba, bajaba y jalaba. Fueron inevitables los gruñidos que provenían desde su garganta, tanto como que la única zona verdaderamente sensible de su ser no pudiera resistirse en degustar también un cacho de ese cuerpo. Su lengua se sumergió por lo línea del cuello de Sly y la perforación rodó con lentitud mientras intercambiaba turnos con los dientes que masticaron trozos de piel como si fueran de chicle. En varias ocasiones, Noiz no fue capaz de medir su fuerza, a la par de que Sly tampoco se contuvo en tomar alguna perforación y jalarla como si quisiera arrancársela con un pedazo de piel. A los dos eso les encantó y los volvió locos. El recorrido se hizo más rápido, más ansioso y descuidado. Noiz bajó por la base del cuello, al pecho y por la curva de sus músculos ligeramente marcados, por los pezones erectos que succionó con fuerza, por la pelvis que tiritaba ante cada mordisco…  y sus dedos se enterraron en el trasero contrario, los mismos que dejaron profundas marcas y que empujaron contra sí ese cuerpo con una posesión que ni siquiera Noiz se creyó capaz.

Después todo ocurrió dentro de su boca. Esa fue la forma en que pudo descubrir cuál era el verdadero sabor de Sly: azucarado, casi tierno. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, por lo que se movió a base de instintos y sospechas. Para Sly también fue una experiencia nueva, el sentir la humedad que rodeaba su carne, la extraña sensación de esa esfera metálica que rodaba por toda su extensión, las succiones, los mordiscos a una parte suya que solo había conocido las caricias de su propia mano. Profirió altos insultos hacia Noiz sin poder evitarlo, se cagó en su madre y en todos sus muertos una y otra vez, sin importar que con cada palabra su voz se distorsionara más con el alza de sus jadeos y gemidos…  Lucho por aguantar, pero al final le fue inevitable: explotó contra la boca de Noiz y le permitió degustar uno de los sabores más dulces que llegaría a probar en su vida.

Además del sabor que resquemó su paladar, hubo algo en la expresión jadeante y sonrojada de Sly que le transmitió a Noiz un picor insoportable en todo su ser, en especial en esa zona que se alzaba en su propia dureza. Sly era sexy, jodidamente sexy, y por segunda vez se tomó el tiempo de apreciarlo, a esa versión obscena que le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y placer; una mirada húmeda, la cual advertía que, si continuaba, estaba jodido, pero que si no lo hacía, lo jodería aún más. Noiz no se detuvo a pensar en el hecho de que no tenía idea de lo que hacía, solo se concentró en ese cuerpo que parecía abrirse más que dispuesto a recibirlo. Obedeció. Todo él fue automático, un zombi que cumplió únicamente con el capricho de su propio apetito.

Hubo algo de excitante y delicioso en el sentimiento de que, por primera vez, sometía a Sly por debajo suyo y tenía todo el control: fue tan sencillo tomar y estrujar sus muslos, separarlos y adentrarse entre sus piernas, sumergirse, arremeter de una sola vez, abrirse con paso firme un camino en esa cavidad húmeda que lo apresó asfixiante. Unos segundos solo para disfrutar el ardor que lo envolvía, más imaginario que real, aunque quiso creer con todas sus fuerzas que realmente lo sentía y lo gozó como si fuera así. Sly se mantuvo quieto, distante, como si no fuera capaz de procesar aún el dolor de lo que era ser abierto por primera vez. Pero entonces, segundos después, provino el grito desde sus entrañas dolientes, el “Hijo de puta” que terminó en un gemido celestial. Y un nuevo golpe de puño cerrado contra una mejilla que se restregaba contra él, pero fue un impacto sin fuerza, apenas una caricia que instó a Noiz en continuar. No hubo opción: Sly se aferró a él, a ese cuerpo, a esa espalda desnuda como si pretendiera encontrar algún alivio en su calor, en su proximidad y presencia. Sintió su cuerpo arder de tal forma que creyó que moriría, que se consumiría con el fuego naciente de sus entrañas, las mismas que Noiz comenzó a embestir con movimientos firmes y delirantes, una y otra vez, hasta que todo se volvió un torbellino que los humedeció a ambos. Algo en Sly se transfiguró para que ese dolor agonizante fuera el significado exacto de gloria y placer. Comenzó entonces a agitarse a la par, a retorcerse con rabia bajo ese cuerpo que lo llenaba sin parar. Mientras le gritaba a Noiz que se detuviera o le partería toda la cara, sus caderas se movían a voluntad propia y no dejaban de ser quienes se lanzaban contra él, contra su miembro duro que parecía ser quien se consumía en aquella carne. Todo era un delirio absoluto, un ensueño orgánico que era imposible procesar como real. Más que los propios embistes, que el propio goce físico que superaba al de cualquiera, Noiz disfrutó como un demente la forma en que Sly se había aferrado a él, enredado sus piernas a su cintura, como si nunca quisiese soltarse, como si le suplicara que lo hiciera suyo una eternidad. Y Noiz cumplía, porque su deseo era tal que las penetraciones eran insuficientes para expresar eso que se le encajaba en el pecho. Tuvo que sostener a Sly de su trasero, hundirse más en él y pegarlo contra sí con posesión y envoltura, como si en ese momento hubiera alguien más que quisiera arrebatárselo y él no estuviera dispuesto a cederlo. Sly respondió de una manera parecida, más violenta si cabe, con sus labios en busca de los contrarios para morder, para besar con tanta fuerza y profundidad, como para transmitirle todo su dolor, que Noiz fuese consciente de él y que justo por esa razón nunca se detuviera. En ambos, la rabia guiaba cada una de sus acciones, la forma en que se sostenían, se mordían y se rasguñaban sus cuerpos hasta dejar marcas como prueba de que habían estado ahí, de que fueron del otro. Y de esa forma Noiz lo follaba, así Sly se dejaba follar, con tanto desprecio en su ser, que sin saberlo, se volvía obsesión, como si se odiaran lo suficiente para destrozarse enteros. Así hasta la explosión última y destructiva, un orgasmo que los deshizo en gajos y, durante segundos, los despojó de toda vida: la muerte debía de ser así de exquisita.

Después de tocar la cima, vino la caída, el impacto severo contra la realidad, y solo quedó confusión, calor que poco a poco comenzó a disiparse para dejar una enorme duda y vacío entre ambos. En silencio, apenas permitiéndose el tiempo para recuperar el aire, separaron sus cuerpos ahora manchados con la esencia del otro, reacomodaron sus prendas y, sin siquiera dedicarse una sola mirada, se fueron del lugar por caminos muy diferentes. Los dos tenían mucho que pensar sobre lo sucedido, comprender todos los porqué y todas las preguntas que surgieron de sus cuerpos complacidos. Durante días enteros navegaron en recuerdos, revivieron cada detalle como si lo volvieran a experimentar una y otra vez. Las dudas no se respondieron, sino que cada vez se hicieron más confusas, pero algo les quedó demasiado claro: les había encantado.

El reencuentro se dio una semana después. Los dos salieron a encontrarse, pero sin la seguridad de que el otro deseaba también lo mismo; pero bastó entablar mirada con mirada para comprenderlo, para saber que el deseo y las ganas imperaban por igual en ambos. Sumidos en el mismo silencio de cuando se separaron la primera vez, se besaron hasta que toda barrera desapareció entre sus cuerpos y pudieron recorrerse una vez más, con la misma rabia, pero ahora con la seguridad de entender lo que estaban haciendo. Y no fue la última ocasión. Noiz nunca volvió a pelear contra Sly en Rhyme, pero lo hizo una decena de veces en cama, siendo sus cuerpos desnudos la excusa para el encuentro. Era una batalla en la que al final no había ganador, ambos perdían todo gramo de dignidad cuando se arrancaban la ropa, se mordían con coraje y se dejaban marcas sobre sus tapices de piel. Y aprendieron tanto del uno del otro, tanto de sí mismos.

Noiz descubrió que tenía cierto fetiche por ser mordido, especialmente en su carne, y a Sly parecía fascinarle jugar con cada una de sus perforaciones cuando se las metía en la boca, jalárselas hasta que lograba arrancarle varios gemidos, hacerlo sentir más allá de sus fantasías. Pero, lo que más le encantaba a él, era montar el pene de Noiz y hacerlo su juguete sexual. Muy pocas veces dejaba que fuese él quien lo sometiera desde arriba. Tenía que ser Noiz quien lo mirara desde abajo, aunque fuese su interior el que era taladrado con rabia. A Noiz muchas veces no le importaba, era exquisita la presión de esa carne, sentirse llegar tan al fondo de él; aunque, una que otra vez, quiso revivir la sensación de someter a Sly a su ritmo y verlo desde arriba, estrecharlo entre sus brazos con esa posesión y celos que aumentaban cada vez. Por supuesto, aquel no cedía fácil, tenían que librar una batalla descarnada, pero en casi todas las veces que Noiz se lo propuso, lo logró...  Sly se daba por vencido cuando el placer lo torturaba, cuando descubría que había cierto gozo en solo dejarse hacer por el otro. Noiz podía apreciar entonces expresiones sumisas en ese rostro, expresiones que ni en sus sueños más imposibles se hubiera imaginado.

Perdieron la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido. Sly se mantenía como la leyenda invencible en Rhyme y Noiz, junto con su equipo, recuperaba poco a poco su antiguo prestigio al llenarse de nuevas victorias. Las noches que no había Rhyme era cuando ambos salían a buscarse. Nunca concretaban una cita en específico ni hora ni lugar; pero de alguna forma, llamase destino, suerte, intuición o casualidad, siempre se encontraban y luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que ambos desfallecían de placer.

Pero, un día, Noiz no pudo encontrar a Sly.

 


	7. Caída

Nueve de noviembre. Lunes. Después de medianoche. Un usagimodoki le alertó a Noiz sobre algo de actividad referente a Sly. Esa noche no había registro de combates de Rhyme y, aun así, él había salido de casa.

La última semana, gracias a sus allmates, Noiz se encontró muy atento a cada uno de los movimientos de Sly. Descubrió que, a no ser que una batalla de Rhyme se desarrollara en alguna parte de la ciudad, él permanecía encerrado en casa, sin hacer gran cosa más que dormir casi doce horas o escuchar música cuando no hacía lo primero.

Si bien, hasta ese momento no había vigilado los pasos de Sly hasta ese nivel, Noiz sabía que esa no era su rutina habitual…  ¿Cómo serlo, si antes ambos se habían encontrado tantas veces para tener sexo? Ese extraño comportamiento en un chico que antes prefería vagar en la calle que permanecer en casa, despertó la curiosidad y la intriga dentro suyo. Por eso, durante esos siete días, lo observó a la distancia, tratando de encontrar alguna señal que le diera una pista sobre qué había cambiado para que, de la nada, decidiera aislarse del mundo…  Y de él.

Supo que efectivamente algo ocurría cuando descubrió que el comportamiento inusual de Sly no solo se limitaba al cambio de actividades, sino en las pocas batallas de Rhyme que tuvo en ese tiempo. Noiz estaba acostumbrado a notar el hastío que muchas peleas que le eran sencillas de ganar solían generarle a Sly, pero en esas contadas ocasiones en que combatió, se percató que había una vibra de molestia y frustración distinta que se mostraba con demasiada claridad en su mirada ámbar. Antes, Sly simplemente se iba sin creer merecedor a su contrincante de recibir siquiera una mirada de lástima; pero, en las ocurridas en esa semana, no solo miró al perdedor en turno con enojo, sino que caminó hasta él y remató su derrota con una patada en las costillas o directamente en el rostro, mientras este se mantenía aún aturdido en el suelo. En más de alguna ocasión estuvo a punto de generar una pelea en trifulca ya que el equipo contrario obviamente se entrometía para defender a su compañero; pero siempre dos individuos, de cabellera rubia y apariencia tan parecida entre sí, entraban a la disputa para calmar los ánimos. Sly solía aprovechar esos disturbios para desaparecer del lugar y huir a casa.

Noiz se mantenía al margen, por más que se comiera en ansias de ir tras Sly. No sabía muy bien con qué propósito, si acaso era solo porque quería volver a tener sexo con él, porque deseaba aún que formara parte de su equipo o había algo más que lo mantenía tan ansioso con su separación. Pero siempre sus intenciones se malograban cuando notaba como uno de aquellos sujetos, líderes de Morphine, lograban encontrar su mirada entre la multitud y le dedicaban una mueca que intentaba parecerse a una sonrisa. El gesto siempre delataba un triunfo que parecían estarle restregando en la cara. Pero...  ¿triunfo de qué?

Aunque aquellos dos pretendían hacerse pasar por amigos, e incluso protectores de Sly, Noiz se daba cuenta que en realidad Sly rehuía de ellos. En sus días de vigilancia, descubrió que casi nunca respondió a sus llamadas, mismas que a veces solían ser bastantes insistentes.

Más allá de eso, no sucedió alguna novedad que llamara su atención por aquello. Hasta ese día, hasta ese recién comenzado nueve de noviembre.

Noiz se mantuvo atento a los pasos de Sly apenas puso un pie fuera de casa. Y, aun antes de que llegara a su destino, pudo predecir a dónde parecía dirigirse y por qué: la zona norte de Midorijima, misma que, al haber sido dividida por la construcción de Platinum Jail, había perdido gran parte de su conexión con el resto de la ciudad, por lo que poco a poco fue abandonada por personas y negocios que prefirieron mudarse a zonas más accesibles. Si la zona sur era el nido de los combates en Rhyme, el norte lo era para el consumo de drogas y otros actos delictivos de mayor calibre.

Pese a su horrible temperamento y su facilidad por buscar y crear peleas gratuitas, Noiz no se podía imaginar a Sly involucrado en crimines que se encontraran por encima de ello. Pero, en cambio, sí que era alguien quien ocasionalmente consumía algún tipo de droga.

Tiempo atrás, cuando había investigado todo registro relacionado con Sly Blue después de su primera derrota ante él, supo que tenía un par de registros de detención con la policía por consumo y posesión de drogas. Dichos distaban ya de un par de años; incluso, el más reciente remitía a dos atrás, aunque eso no implicaba en realidad que las hubiera dejado de consumir. Tal vez, simplemente se había vuelto más astuto para evitar que la policía lo descubriera. Y, justamente, no podía imaginarse alguna otra razón por la que Sly enfilara sus pasos con tanta seguridad hacia la zona norte.

Debió simplemente dejarlo hacer, esa no era la situación en la que pretendía por fin aparecer frente a él para extraer de sus propios labios las explicaciones que tanto ansiaba. Además, ¿quién era para involucrarse en lo que aquel hacía o no consigo mismo? Pero, antes de siquiera notarlo, caminaba ya por el mismo camino que su Usagimodoki le indicaba.

Tal como lo creyó, la señal de Sly llegó a un punto muerto dentro de la zona norte, justo en un callejón creado por las paredes de dos de edificios abandonados que Noiz, al llegar también, encontró repleto de varias personas. Una canción dupstep resonaba sin mucha fuerza por el coil de alguien y, aun así, era imposible percibir alguna voz clara, más allá de murmullos ahogados, risas fugaces que parecían escapar más por accidente que por voluntad. Debido a la oscuridad profunda que no se lograba apaciguar por la falta de una iluminación apropiada, a Noiz se le dificultaba distinguir facciones y detalles que le hicieran saber quién de todas esas personas era Sly.

Se acercó con seguridad a ellos, utilizando su coil como una fuente pequeña y ligera de luz. Su ropa era bastante llamativa, pero, aunque algunos chicos le dirigieron una mirada, no mostraron perturbación alguna ante su presencia, sino que incluso soltaron alguna que otra risa. Noiz podía imaginarse que ellos ya no se encontraban del todo sujetos a esa realidad.

—¡Hey, Sly!

Justo al fondo de aquel callejón, Noiz vio a un par de sombras removerse en la oscuridad y, de ellas, distinguió una voz, reconoció aquel nombre. No dudó en aproximarse.

Aunque esperaba encontrar un abanico amplio de posibles escenarios, el que comenzó a desarrollarse frente suyo, apenas distinguible y algo confuso, lo dejó en duda, estático el tiempo suficiente para ver como un hombre que le era desconocido acorralaba a Sly contra una pared, justo después de introducirse en la boca un par de píldoras. Este no las tragó, sino que se las pasó a Sly en un beso que, más que profundo y algo obsceno, fue como si pretendiera ahogarlo con su propia saliva. Aquel opuso una ligera resistencia, pero no una con el suficiente ímpetu y fuerza para alejarlo realmente. De haberlo querido, el hombre se hubiera encontrado ya en el suelo retorciéndose de un horrible dolor en la entrepierna. Las patadas de Sly podían ser fulminantes, y eso Noiz lo sabía bien.

De ahí prosiguieron movimientos y ruidos extraños, un Sly que jadeaba porque parecía quedarse sin aire, mientras que las manos del hombre lo tomaban primero de la cintura para pegarlo más contra la pared y su cuerpo, y después se alzaban hacia los hombros para empujarlo hacia abajo y que quedara hincado justo con el rostro frente a su entrepierna.

Noiz simplemente debió largarse de ahí, ¿qué debía importarle lo que Sly hiciera o no consigo mismo? Pero algo dentro suyo lo hizo moverse bajo otra voluntad, acercarse al hombre y no dudar en arremeter un puñetazo contra él, contra su rostro, antes de que siquiera pensara en bajarse el cierre del pantalón. Aunque aturdido, aquel no dudó en responder. 

La pelea fue inminente en ese punto, una pelea algo confusa, ceñida en una oscuridad donde era difícil saber a quién golpeaba en realidad, sobre todo cuando el escándalo había llamado la atención de algunos de los otros chicos que se encontraban ahí y quienes, sin entender muy bien por qué, decidieron unirse al encuentro. 

Noiz recibió múltiples golpes de diferentes intensidades, algunos producto de movimientos torpes y sin fuerza, otros más frenéticos y erráticos, hasta que en algún instante sintió una mano ciñéndole su muñeca y arrastrándolo fuera de ese desorden. No opuso resistencia, no al reconocer el brillo ámbar de unos ojos que observó debajo de una capucha negra. 

 ***

Noiz moría de curiosidad. Había tantas preguntas por hacer, tantas cosas que comprender, pero fue imposible con un Sly que, apenas puso un pie en el departamento de Noiz, rebuscó en las habitaciones hasta encontrar la cama sobre la cual se dejó caer vencido, exhausto por una droga que había comenzado a provocar efectos sobre su cuerpo, a adormecerlo, hasta que sus parpados ya no pudieron soportarlo más.

Durante el camino, ninguno había dicho palabra alguna. Noiz creyó que Sly explotaría furioso contra él por haberse entrometido en algo que no debía importarle, pero en lugar de eso, solo vio sus labios ligeramente fruncidos, como si contuviera muchas palabras que nunca se atrevió a decir. Pero, más allá de eso, no hubo enojo, no hubo rabia, no hubo odio. 

Sospechó minutos después de caminar sin un aparente rumbo, al notar como Sly parecía de pronto desconcertado, que quizá él no se había molestado porque, a causa de las píldoras que había consumido, no podía precisar realmente qué pasaba. Tal vez ni siquiera sabía quién era él. Fue demasiado sencillo retomar el poder sobre el camino, guiarlo hasta su propio departamento, donde ahora se encontraban. No supo bien por qué lo llevó hasta allá. Sabía dónde vivía, fácilmente pudo llevarlo y dejarlo en su propia casa. Pero...  después de tanto tiempo en que buscó alguna clase de acercamiento, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad.

En las bastantes horas en que Sly durmió profundamente, casi como un bloque de cemento sin vida, Noiz comenzó a buscar más datos e información de él. Pero no del Sly Blue, el indiscutible invicto de toda batalla en Rhyme, sino del Aoba Seragaki real, el del registro, el de las identificaciones, el que debía tener una vida más allá del juego, pero cuya identidad parecía haberse difuminado al ser consumida por Sly.

Fue más sencillo que antes lograr aquello. Tomó su coil y de ahí partió para conseguir los datos personales que le permitieron profundizar su búsqueda en la red. Fue de esa forma que descubrió que Aoba era adoptado; que hacía 15 años, la pareja que lo hizo, fue declarada oficialmente como desaparecida; y que, justamente el nueve de noviembre de dos años atrás, el único familiar de Aoba que permanecía vivo y que cuidó de él por el resto del tiempo, su abuela, Tae Seragaki, falleció tras un infarto fulminante.

Nueve de noviembre...

Ese día era nueve de noviembre. 

 ***

Sly abrió los ojos y, aunque tardó unos segundos en mirar alrededor para tratar de visualizar donde se encontraba, no se mostró sorprendido o asustado de no reconocer ningún detalle del sitio. Suponía con quién estaba y eso le era suficiente: le tranquilizaba más la idea de pensar que se encontraba con Noiz que con cualquier otro extraño, aunque después de desatarse la pelea por culpa de aquel, no recordara realmente muchos detalles que debían ser importantes.

Tras unos segundos de mirar el techo, con una mirada que cualquiera calificaría como “perdida”, se puso finalmente de pie. De pronto, se sintió atraído por el enorme ventanal de cristal que había un costado y no dudó en caminar hasta él. A través del vidrio, se alzaba una fabulosa vista de Midorijima: desde la parte departamental donde se amontonaban cientos de casas, casi unas encima de las otras, hasta los muros que ocultaban la ciudad encapsulada de Platinum Jail. Era de noche, por lo que las luces le daban a la ciudad un aspecto ilusorio mayor, como si se encontrara dentro de un campo de Rhyme, a punto de iniciar algún enfrentamiento. Pero Sly no tenía muchas fuerzas ni ánimos para algo así. La culpa no era de las píldoras que había consumido, era de eso que se le apuntaba desde el pecho y que estas no habían podido borrar...  Era la culpa de haber caído de nuevo. Su abuela de seguro se sentiría decepcionada por cómo seguía mandando a la mierda su vida, su cuerpo. Pero cuando llegaba ese día, esa fecha en el calendario, Sly no lo podía evitar: el dolor y la soledad se acrecentaban. Qué ironía que conmemorara la muerte de su abuela hundiéndose más en la mierda, en lugar de demostrarle que podía salir, mejorar. Le había prometido, antes de aquel infarto, que nunca la volvería a hacer llorar, y por eso se esforzaba tanto en olvidarlo, en no volver a derramar tampoco una sola lágrima ni por ella ni por él mismo.

—¿Tienes hambre? 

La voz lo sorprendió, pero evitó mostrarlo. Debido a la oscuridad, no había notado a Noiz recostado en un futón en una esquina... Tal vez durmiendo, tal vez solo pasando el rato, tal vez solo esperando el momento en que despertara al fin. 

Una iluminación tenue, verdosa, se expandió desde el fondo y le permitió distinguir la figura del otro sobre el ligero reflejo del cristal. Noiz lo había observado con atención desde que lo miró despertar y levantarse, notando esa mirada pesada, casi entristecida que dedicaba a las luces parpadeantes de la ciudad. ¿Era por la muerte de su abuela? Se lo había preguntado bastante tiempo desde que supo de ella.

—No —respondió Sly a la pregunta previa. 

Y después silencio. Noiz tenía bastantes preguntas, algunas que rondaron en su cabeza desde aquella noche en que no lo pudo encontrar, otras que recién se habían creado en esas horas que Sly durmió bajo su techo. Y, al final, lo que salió de sus labios no fue siquiera una pregunta. 

—No sabía que eras alguien así. 

Sly sonrió, a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero esta pareció quedarse atorada justo detrás de sus labios. Mantuvo la vista sobre el reflejo en el cristal. Un montón de recuerdos, de palabras, de imágenes, se le amontonaron en la cabeza. Al bajar su vista a sus propios pies, a los calcetines amarillos que atrapaban la mirada de cualquiera, no supo realmente porque respondió de la forma en que lo hizo. 

—No lo era... No después de hacer a mi abuela llorar. Pero ella está muerta, así que ya no importa. 

Había dolor camuflado en sus palabras y, aun así, encogió los hombros, como si el asunto realmente le fuera irrelevante. Finalmente se giró para confrontar a Noiz, quien continuaba en el futón, sentado, con sus orbes verdes fijos en él. Sly se sintió extrañamente juzgado, no en un afán de superioridad o incluso burla, sino como si el otro se esforzara y quisiera comprenderlo. Sly se sintió incomodo, turbado. 

—¿Vives solo aquí? —preguntó para distraer esa sensación. 

—Sí. 

—¿Y tus padres? 

—En Alemania —Sly pareció decepcionado de su respuesta, y Noiz notó un brillo acuoso en su mirada, mismo que le hizo preguntarse si acaso Sly solía llorar de tristeza—. Pero ellos no saben que estoy aquí. Ni siquiera creo que les importe. 

—¿Escapaste de casa? 

—Sí 

—Eres un imbécil. 

Sly, muy dentro suyo, añoraba una familia... Que sus padres nunca se hubieran ido, que su abuela permaneciera a su lado aún. Por eso le generaba rabia saber que otros huían de casa teniéndolo todo. 

—Para ellos yo era un monstruo y desde niño me mantuvieron encerrado en mi habitación.

De la misma forma que Sly, Noiz no estaba muy seguro de por qué decía aquello, aunque tampoco era como si pretendiera mantener eso como un secreto impronunciable. La realidad era que no le importaba, no le importaba hablar sobre cómo sus padres lo despreciaron; sobre cómo tuvo que abandonar a su hermano menor, a quien sí adoraba profundamente; sobre ese mal que atacaba a su cuerpo y no le permitía sentir absolutamente nada...  ni siquiera dolor. 

Sly apretó sus labios. Quería preguntar, saber más, pero se daba cuenta que ambos ingresaban a un camino muy peligroso. Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera debía estar conversando con él. Si ellos llegaban a enterarse... 

Y, aun así, se movió y caminó hasta quedar frente a Noiz, quien no hizo nada cuando aquel apoyó un pie muy cerca de su entrepierna y presionó poco a poco, como si esperara el momento preciso para otorgar un fuerte pisotón o quisiera medir a tientos si estaba duro o no.

Sly no lo decía, nunca lo diría, pero ciertamente llegó a extrañar a Noiz de una forma que no sabía que podría extrañar. Era por el sexo, pero al mismo tiempo no era solo eso. Era por cómo se sentía después, por cómo lo experimentaba al recordar y desear repetirlo. Una y otra vez. Y tenía ganas, en ese momento quería hacerlo, arrojarse como tantas veces habían hecho. Pero, en su lugar, tras soltar un ligero chasquido, reformuló sus pensamientos, sus intenciones, y se giró para caminar bruscamente hacia la salida.

—No me vuelvas a buscar. O voy a destrozarte. 

No era eso lo que quería decir, pero era lo que debía. ¿Por qué lo estaba protegiendo? Porque, tal vez, sabía que esos lunáticos que no dejaban de llamarse sus fans podían ser más peligrosos de lo que aparentaban a primera vista… Y porque, tal vez, Noiz le importa un poco.

Solo un poco.

Muy poco.

—Sabes que lo haré —Noiz respondió a su amenaza.

Sly se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta y giró su rostro para mirarlo. Su sonrisa fue funesta, como una sentencia de muerte.  

—Entonces vas a morir. 

Y, por supuesto, no iba a ser por sus manos.


End file.
